Love Bite
by Akoru
Summary: Mysterious bugs have infested the Astral Plane and residents of the castle have been getting bit one by one. The bites have an odd side effect that draws out certain affections for someone they are close to. How will princess Corrin fend off against this new type of battle? Revelations route. Collaboration story between myself and TheFinalFyler. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Love Bite

Corrin was sound asleep in her private quarters after just returning home to the Astral Plane after such a long and grueling battle at The Bottomless Canyon. The woman was exhausted after securing the temporary peace treaty between the two kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. Even though there was still some bad blood and a lot of distrust to go around, Corrin could not have been happier of the outcome. Once everyone returned home safely to the castle inside the Astral Plane, the first thing Corrin did was sneak off to her private quarters to catch some shut eye in that ever so elusive bed she never seemed to use enough as she should.

The royal was only asleep for about an hour before a knock came from her door. The princess groaned while rolling over on her side, grabbing a pillow to hold it over her pointed ears to muffle any other knocks that would inevitably follow. After the fourth knock the princess finally gave up and rolled back over onto her back with a huff.

"Ugh...yes what is it?!" Corrin called out with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you but it seems we have a bit of a problem that requires your immediate attention. It would be much easier if we speak face to face...may I come in?" Azama called out.

Great. Already there was problems and the woman couldn't even sneak away for a quick nap before hand. With a reluctant sigh, she pulled herself up to a sitting position on the bed and turned, allowing her bare feet to brush against the cool surface of the stone floor.

"You can come in. It's unlocked." Corrin spoke in a sleepy haze.

Azama quickly opened the door as if he was in a hurry and shut the door enough to peek outside a small crack before closing it completely. Locking it right after for safe measure. Corrin quirked her brow at the monk's mysterious actions as he finally decided it was safe and walked over to the woman.

"The women of the army have been experiencing...odd symptoms. When the healers inspected them all they could find was these small bug-like bites. They say they have not seen anything like it. They suspect the bug to be something foreign that somehow made it's way here to the castle."

"They suspected all this based on the bite itself?" Corrin asked in disbelief.

"No it was the behavior that came after the bite. The healers claim the bites have been occurring rather recently, two days roughly. On top of it all it seems whatever has entered their body has made them...very open in their affections."

"Very open in their affections? Are they just openly being nice to people?" Corrin asked.

"Not to each other no. Oddly enough they all share a common trait. Every single one desires the same thing."

"Which is what?"

"You my lady." Azama stated flatly.

"M-Me?! But why? It seems odd that their attention is fixated on me." Corrin blushed at the thought. Sure she had been getting friendly with everyone in the army the best she could. They all was her friends and she wanted them to know it, that they could talk to her about whatever was bothering them. What better way to improve morale if they was fighting alongside their friends and not total strangers.

"I am not sure myself. If you wish to talk to someone directly, Setsuna has been following me around insisting...no, demanding she come see you. I have never seen her so aggressive before. If you wish to speak with her I do advice caution." Azama warned.

"W-Well we can't afford to have any more distractions as the real war is about to begin. It is for the best we deal with this before it becomes a major problem...umm..you can send her in if you like.." Corrin spoke with a gulp.

Azama nodded his head and walked back towards the door, hesitantly moving his hand over to the knob as if the poor monk feared for his life. After mustering up the courage the man unlocked the door and once again peeked outside. Azama peeked out the door for about a minute before opening it up completely.

"Odd. I could have swore Setsuna followed me here. I suppose I'll just have to-Gyah!" Azama yelped as he was pulled out from the room and was quickly replaced with that familiar ditzy bluenette. Setsuna smirked and slammed the door shut, locking it as she slowly turned to face the visibly uncomfortable royal.

"Ah lady Corrin, how nice to see you~" Setsuna smirked while slowly padding her feet over to the princess.

Corrin could easily notice there was something off about the woman. For one she was walking as if she was intoxicated, the other obvious feature was the deep flush of red that colored her cheeks. Did these bugs inject people with alcohol? Corrin's theory was quickly dismissed as she noticed Setsuna's heavy panting the closer she got. Before Corrin could react, the clumsy archer placed her hands on the princess's shoulders to steady herself before straddling the blushing princess.

Setsuna started to massage her skilled fingertips into Corrin's very tense shoulders, the archer giggled while brushing her ample chest against the dragon princess's own.

"Wow my lady, you seem to be under a lot of stress. Would you like for me to show you a technique I use? Whenever Azama or Lady Hinoka is not with me, I tend to fall into quiet a bit of traps and usually I am stuck there until someone finds me. It could take hours and this is what I do to help get my mind off of it." Setsuna flipped the hair from her face, revealing what Corrin thought was a stunningly beautiful woman once she saw her face completely but she couldn't admire it for long as Setsuna's hand started descending down her body and began unzipping her leggings.

"S-Setsuna wait! P-Please I am not ready for this...The war is about to get really serious and anything could happen, I need to be-Mmff!" Corrin's words was muffled under the aggressive lips of the bluenette capturing her own, the shock of the action freezing the princess in place and gave the archer's hand the opening it needed to start tugging down on Corrin's skin-tight leggings. Setsuna pulled away from the brief kiss, leaving Corrin is a daze, and quickly hopped off the woman to pull the leggings completely off, tossing them at the corner of the room.

Corrin sat there with cheeks that could exactly fit the color of a ripe tomato. The woman wiggled uncomfortably against the bed as she tried to push down on her shirt, the black panties snugly fit in between that perfect heart-shaped ass. Setsuna allowed herself to stare at the flustered princess before moving her own hands to the back of her robe, untying it along with the straps of armor that came with it. The robe and armor quickly started to peel off piece by piece until the archer stood there completely bare. Corrin couldn't stop herself from taking a peek at the stunning woman, her toned stomach and features was not all that bad to look at.

The princess once again did nothing to stop the archer from climbing on the bed and felt a pair of hands shove into her shoulders, forcing the princess on her back as Setsuna placed a knee in between her legs to separate them a bit. Corrin released a squeak of protest and tried to wiggle back but felt the archer put her full weight ontop of her, those ample breasts of the bluenette smashing into the princess's own and felt Setsuna's sweet lips push back into her own. Corrin opened her mouth to try and protest once more and felt a tongue slip inside her mouth, the appendage coiling around her own and started to suck viciously.

The princess gripped the sheets of the bed and started to shift around, releasing pitiful moans as her chest started to rise and fall more quickly than normal. The whole experience was so new to her but she couldn't say it was necessarily all that bad. Her inner core started to heat up slowly, feeling herself slowly giving in to the archer's seduction as her hands started to move of their own accord, scratching her nails along the surface of Setsuna's hips. The bluenette hissed against her lips gently, giving Corrin's tongue a teasing tug as the dried appendage was drained of all it's saliva.

Setsuna released the muscle back into the lulled-open mouth of the princess before kissing along the surface of Corrin's neck, the leader tilting her head back out of instinct, allowing the woman to cover every inch of flesh in delicate little kisses. Corrin was too distracted to feel her shirt being the next piece of clothing being removed, it was only until she felt her hardened nipples being pulled back from the fabric that she looked down, her vision going black for a moment as the top was pulled up and over her head. Setsuna gazed down at the bare chest of the dragon princess, wasting no time in ducking down to grab each breast and squeezed them together, flicking her tongue along each of the nubs, enjoying the mewling reaction as she suddenly slurped the left nipple down into her mouth.

Corrin's eyes shifted closed while sucking in her bottom lip, nibbling on the flesh at an attempt to mask any whimpering that would inevitably escape. Setsuna took her time in covering every inch of her breasts in warm coated saliva, creating bridges from her lips while tugging up on the stiffened left nub of the princess before gazing up at her friend. Corrin felt a tingling in her nether regions and realized she was nearly soaking wet at this point. Setsuna seemed to have caught on as well as her knee was deliberately rubbing against Corrin's covered slit which earned the archer a surprised yelp.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am lady Corrin. I...I really need this for some reason. Would you help me as well? We can make each other feel realllyy goood.." Setsuna dragged out the last two words before getting up on her knees and crawled over above Corrin and turned around, lining up her dripping sex with the princess's open panting mouth before plummeting down without much of a warning. Corrin gasped and reached up to grab ahold of each of the archer's smoothe rear cheeks, attempting to push her off but soon the scent of that sweet honey pot started to work as an aphrodisiac of sorts. The princess slowly started to relax as her hands moved from shoving into those squishy rear cheeks into kneading.

Setsuna sucked in a sharp inhale as she felt Corrin's inquisitive tongue slip outward to flick over her vulva, lapping up some liquid in the process which to much of the dragon princess's surprise, it actually tasted really good. Corrin pushed her face further into the juicy sex and began the feast, quickly becoming an expert on how to eat pussy as her tongue wiggled and hooked in all the right spots, Setsuna's whole body quaking as she screamed out in ectasy. Whatever insect bit her, it was starting to become obvious one of the effects stimulated how sensistive their nether organ's became.

Setsuna struggled to regain her composure after listening to Corrin's greedy slurps filling the room. Once she was able to pull herself together, Setsuna leaned forward and quickly started tearing off the princess's lace panties, her tongue locked on to the unsuspecting woman's clit which made Corrin's body lock up and squealed instantly. Pleased with the reaction, the archer pushed her fingers along the edges of her pink center, pulling the lips back to glide a finger along the moist folds while her tongue flicked and lapped all over that sensitive nub. Corrin's eyes shot open as she whined into Setsuna's heated core, feeling something building up beneath her naval as her hips started to buck against the archer's skilled tongue.

Setsuna decided to end her teasing and finish off the poor girl. The archer dipped her tongue down Corrin's bundle of nerves and started swirling away, lapping up any fluids that came across the ravaging appendage. Her fingers moved to start toying with the clit once again, tugging and even pinching down on the little nub and that was all it took for Corrin to reach her limit. The princess's eyes rolled back as her body convulsed in orgasmic bliss, her back arching upward and so suddenly it almost bucked the archer off her completely. The archer giggled and wiggled her tongue in deeper, cleaning her out of those delicious fluids and gulped them all down happily until she felt Corrin's own tongue stab into her once again.

Corrin tried to mimic what Setsuna was doing to her and even though it was slightly off, it was certainly working. Setsuna's spine shivered as she rose up on her knees, grabbing a hold of her own ample breasts while her plump rear nearly suffocating the poor girl beneath her. Corrin twirled and swiveled her tongue as fast as she was able until she felt a surge of liquid pour into her mouth followed by Setsuna's crying out in orgasm above her. The princess drank the strange liquid and was soon relieved once she felt the archer rise up above her and collapsed down onto the bed.

Corrin's eyes rolled around in a haze as she struggled to catch her breath, Setsuna smiling as her arm came to wrap around the princess to bring her in closer, the archer rubbing her breasts against the woman's side while leaning her head down to nestle in the nook of Corrin's neck as she closed her eyes. Corrin did not have to wait long until she heard the steady breathing of the bluenette as she seemed to be fast asleep. The dragon princess could hardly keep her eyes open after such a rough 'battle' and found herself drifting off as well, cuddling up against the archer before surrendering to the pull of slumber.


	2. Nips and Nyx

"...are you absolutely sure it's from this so called 'bug bite?' It feels like a Nohrian thing..." Takumi spoke up.

"...Setsuna was the first to show signs, you dolt!" Azama spoke up. "She attacked me practically to get to Lady Corrin!" The monk yelled, very annoyed at the Archer's mind set still. "It can't be a Nohrian bug! How long did we travel those lands? It's a foreign one!" Azama yelled, swinging around his rod in a flailing anger.

"Exactly, Nohrian." Takumi chuckled, backing up from the retainer's angry flailing. "Relax, from what we have all seen, the other women and the men are absolutely fine."

"Actually no. From what I have heard, Hayato and Odin have seen Benny ever since those bites have been appearing. And he has asked them for some medical advice...suffering from erectile dysfunction."

"...Nohrian bug, Nohrian problem." the Hoshidan prince shrugged, only to hear another frustrated scream from the monk.

"Whatever! We need to find the reason for these damn bugs and what they do...and why they do what they do!" Azama started again on a rant. "Who knows what could happen if things progress the way they do?!"

–

Sitting in her room, still very confused from the klutzy archer's fun from a few nights ago, the dragon princess wrote in a small journal about the act that had happened, and the completely different personality of the bluenette. "I hope that was the last time that happens. Well...I can't say I didn't like it..it was just so sudden." Corrin said to herself, putting the journal away and stretching. It's getting late..." She sighed, getting off her chair and shedding her outer layer of clothing. With her leggings and a loose shirt still on, she stripped off her bra from underneath, simply tossing it with the rest of her clothing pile. "I'll clean then tomorrow..." she mumbled, getting into her bed. Just as her head hit her pillow she heard a knocking at her door.

"Lady Corrin...?" Nyx spoke up. "I think I might have found out something with these bites!"

"Always when I want to sleep." The white haired woman mumbled, Sitting up, she sighed out. "Come in, come in."

Opening the door and locking it behind her as she walked in, Nyx smiled at Corrin. The princess knew something was up by the smile. Nyx never smiled like that unless she had a new idea forming.

"...Nyx...?" Corrin asked, nervously. "So, what about those bugs?" She spoke up, seeing Nyx quickly walk over. "...y-you can tell me from t-mmn!" the dragon princess started, being cut off by the feel of soft lips pressing against hers. Pushing Corrin onto her back, Nyx grabbed the bottom of Corrin's top, quickly pulling it off as their lips separated for a few seconds before being pushed back together.

"N-Nyx wa-mmn!" Corrin struggled a bit, the young dark mage grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed. She should have seen something was wrong when Nyx wasn't wearing her veil. Feeling Nyx's tongue work it's way into her mouth, sliding and dancing around her own tongue. Much different than how Setsuna attacked her, it seemed like Nyx needed much more practice and skill, going off pure impulse. It wasn't bad, but could be better.

Pulling away from the kiss, a few strands of saliva connected their lips and tongues. "So, Corrin...I bet you already know what the side effects of the bugs is for us." She smiled with a slight pant, seeing the dragon princess nod slowly, a bit scared of the acts to follow.

"Yes...I...I can see...and..f-feel." she nervously chuckled, feeling Nyx's hands suddenly grope and fondle her breasts, letting out a sudden yelp. She moaned slightly, feeling Nyx knead her breasts.

"They're so soft and big...I'm jealous!" Nyx mumbled, a bit angrily, leaning up and taking her right nipple in her might, sucking on it as she flicked her tongue over the stiffening nib as it started to harden. Her hand kneaded Corrin's other breast, playing with the equally stiff nipple with her palm, hearing Corrin's moans slowly grow louder. Continuing her attack on Corrin's breasts, Nyx took the opportunity to quickly slide her hand down the front of the dragon princess' leggings and under her panties, her fingers searching around for her clit.

"N..not there Nyx...!" Corrin moaned out, feeling the young dark mage's nails drag across it. A muffled chuckle came from Nyx, teasing at Corrin's clit with her nails. The white haired women wriggled around underneath the black haired woman. Her moans continued, slowly stopping as Nyx firmly pressed her hand over Corrin's wet sex. Pulling off her breasts, she quietly muttered a chant. A hot feeling overcame Corrin's groin.

"W..what are you do...iinng!" She moaned, biting her lip to muffle herself. Nyx's hand slid out of the leggings, quickly moving off the dragon princess as well with a happy chuckle. Corrin gripped the sheets of her bed before her back arched, another moan escaping her lips. Her leggings suddenly felt tighter, lifting her head up slowly to spy the new bulge that rested inside them, the burning slowly dying down. "...what..what did you do to me?" Corrin asked through some panting.

"Oh...just...this." Nyx giggled happily, using her nails and ripping a hole in the black fabric. "Ta-da!" She smiled, reaching into the hole and pulling out Corrin's new body part. A well equipped penis, nearly seven inches in length sprang out, a pair of heavy balls drooping down from the tear.

Corrin looked down, in disbelief of the sight. "...how did you give me this?!" She demanded, only to be silenced with a lick against the underside of her brand new cock, causing her to moan.

"Dark magic...sure is amazing." the young woman sang in reply, licking around the twitching meat in front of her, slowly sucking along the shaft down to her sack. She heard Corrin start to voice her opinion, only to be answered with a few gentle kisses against each heavy ball, ending each with a quick lick. "Just shut up and enjoy this." Nyx chuckled, rolling the heavy orbs around with her tongue and lips, sucking each into her mouth gentle to give it special attention. Her hand reached up to Corrin's shaft, quickly wrapping around and stroking quickly.

The white haired female could feel the dark mage start to chant again, the odd feeling ringing through her sack and up her shaft gently. More tingling arose as Corrin looked down at the sight, Nyx's head tilted to lick and slurp at her sack before her hungry tongue started to lap the juices that oozed out of her womanhood, her hand making fast and sloppy strokes against her twitching cock, and the new feeling of Nyx's free hand gently caressing and playing with the heavy orbs. Aside from the, strangely erotic sight, she seen faint red lines start to appear along her new tool. "W...what are those?"

Pulling away from her pussy, Nyx licked her lips. "Such a sweet taste, Lord Corrin. But, onto the matters of what you asked. It's a small safety. You can't release, unless you're inside me...or someone else. Or if they let you...so pretty much have fun." She giggled, a sadistic hint inside it as she returned to Corrin's nether region, dragging her tongue up against her wet sex, overtop her sack and along her shaft before she engulfed the head inside her mouth, giving it a few strong sucks.

The dragon princess moaned the entire way. "Y..you can't do that me! I...I feel so sensitive down there!" she groaned, writhing a bit from the intense pleasure. With a small look, Nyx stopped, pulling off the tip of Corrin's erection with a loud popping sound. She couldn't help but giggled, a bit sadistically again as she stood up, dropping her panties onto the ground and kicking them aside, quickly undressing the rest of her clothing as she saddled onto Corrin's lap, dragging her own wet womanhood against the twitching stiffness from Corrin. She quickly moved the two around before she began her work, lifting her hips up as she took hold of the white haired woman's erection and held it up, lowering her hips and rolling the head against her wet slits.

"You want to be inside me, right?" Nyx chuckled, feeling the intense pulsing from Corrin. "Too bad you can't release...otherwise it'll be all over me." She giggled, teasingly lowering her hips to let the tip poke into Nyx's dripping pussy.

Corrin mewled a bit, embarrassed at what was happening. "...y...yes Nyx. Please let me be inside you so I can let it out...it hurts, I can feel it wanting to shoot out..." The dragon princess whimpered.

"Good girl, enjoy." The black haired woman cooed, slowly lowering her hips, letting Corrin push inside her. The wet hotness enveloping Corrin made her moans perk up loudly, twitching inside her. The dark mage started to moan as well, feeling the pulsing thickness inside her. Her knees quivered a bit, and her moans grew louder until she felt the full length of Corrin inside her with a happy, shuddering moan. Giving the two a few seconds to catch their breath, the young woman started to roll her hips around, the dragon princess' moans growing in volume as her twitching increased.

"I...It's so hot inside you, Nyx...so wet..and you feel so tight against me...I...I can't last much longer." Corrin moaned out, grabbing onto Nyx's hips as her own hips started to buck. With a few hard, hip smacking thrusts, Corrin plunged her cock into Nyx's pussy, the two women moaning as their releases hit. Nyx felt the hot cum inside her, a warm, filling feeling. Corrin held onto her hips, her grip weakening.

"Aw...I wanted more." Nyx whined, getting an idea. Leaning back slightly, she reached her hand back, rubbing her testicles gently, feeling the erection inside her start to come to life again. "Mmn...that's what I want." She moaned, continuing with her rubbing and caressing.

As if moving on their own, the white haired princess' hips started to move again, slowly at first, as if feeling around inside Nyx. Corrin's moans slowly started as her hips picked up more speed, the sounds of sex starting to ring out in the room along with their moans. Nyx pulled her hand away, leaning forward and lying over top the thrusting woman. Corrin's hands quickly slide down to Nyx's small ass to hold on, her thrusting getting harder and deeper with each stroke inside her.

"Yes...right there!" Nyx moaned into Corrin's ear, muffling herself a bit by nibbling on her ear. While it succeeded slightly, the now heavy breathing and moaning only seemed to work against her, Corrin's grip tightening and her thrusting faster and faster. "Y-you're so fast and so deep, Corrin! More!" She cried out. Listening to her words, Corrin happily agreed, with quick, somewhat angry thrusting into Nyx's young pussy. The dark mage helped, slightly, by throwing back her hips to match with the princess' thrusting.

With the new help of the dark mage, Corrin's erection started twitching inside Nyx, and, with only the warning of a deep thrust, Corrin poured another helping of hot, thick juices inside Nyx's happily receiving pussy, the two letting out powerful moans as their climaxes hit once again.

"I...I am so glad...I worked on this curse." Nyx panted, rested on top of Corrin. "And...now that it works, and the infertility part works, I..I might start making this public..." While wanting to answer, the white haired princess only panted, her hands sliding off Nyx's body as the two lulled to sleep.

–

"...Lord Corrin? Are you okay?" Kaze asked, looking at her. "...you seem...very tired. And you seem to have marks on your neck...are those more bug bites?"

Corrin yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Just...a long night of work." She muttered, fixing her collar to hide the marks on her neck.

"They seem like nicks, of sort...did you cut yourself?" the ninja asked.

Corrin looked away quickly, her face quickly growing red. "N-no! I...I'm fine! J..just...leave me be for now, please?" she asked, the male vanishing without a trace. "...dammit Nyx!" The curse went away, or so she was told. The markings appeared above her womanhood in the morning, after Nyx and Corrin's third, fourth, fifth, and sixth time. The young mage woke up in the night, and seeing the mostly naked and equipped girl beneath her, and inside her, Nyx deiced to have more fun, and this time, leaving bite marks along Corrin's upper body, mainly her neck, stomach and breasts. "I need make up to hide these..."

Meanwhile, in her private quarters, Nyx was happily working in a grimoire, ripping out pages for each girl. On each of the pages, there was a chant and directions. "To each who has this. When looking at Lord Corrin, and you want to have a fun time, please, read this aloud, no matter the volume, and the Princess will be ready for a very fun time."

 **Authors Notes: Hey guys! This chapter is brought to you by TheFinalFyler so I do hope you enjoy it! In this collaboration story, I will be covering the odd numbered chapters and Fyler will cover the even. So you will be stuck with me for the next chapter xD. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and hope to see some reviews! Let us know what you guys think and hope to see you again soon. -Akoru**


	3. Tamed Bloodlust

**Warning: Some minor bloodplay later on in the chapter.**

"...Hmm where could these tiny villains of evil be lurking? Small as they may be they cannot escape the righteous hammer of justice! It is my duty to Lady Elise to find the lair of which these vermin call home and bring peace once again to the world!" Arthur shouted out to himself in the middle of the Woods of the Forlorn. If such a depraved bug existed it had to be here. At least that is what he thought.

"Aha!" Arthur spotted a small winged bug type creature ascend up into the tree line above. Without even thinking twice, the hero charged after the insect and leapt up the tree to the closest branch he could reach. The blonde climbed his way up branch by branch, determined to put an end to this mystery creature. He was progressing well until his hand reached up to grab another branch without looking and what he grabbed did not feel like a branch at all. It was a bee's hive.

"Hmm?" The man could feel a gooey texture coming from his fingertips and looked up, only to see an angry hive of bee's buzzing out of from their hive and attacked the unsuspecting hero, covering his face with vicious stings. "Gahhh! Damn it all not the bees!" The branch that was currently supporting the hero snapped beneath him and every branch he landed on would do the same, if not breaking his fall slightly one branch at a time. Arthur screamed all the way down until he fell into a pit of mud that was able to cushion his fall.

The hero rose up from the brown liquid after some sore groaning and wiped off the grime from his eyelids. "Phew...well that could have gone better. However it will take more than that to put a stop to the hero of justich!" Arthur's words was slurred as his face and lips started to swell uncomfortably. "Hmm?" he thought aloud as he felt his body sinking down slowly into the mud. The hero immediately started to try and wiggle his way out, reaching for a nearby rock for support as he felt himself get waist deep in the mud.

"Curses! What kind of evil sorcery is this?! Damn you mysterious insects! Do you hear me this is not over I say! You may have won the battle today, but I, the harbinger of your destruction shall once again rise up from this mud pit and-!" Arthur felt a strong hand pick him up by his arm and launched him out from the quicksand with a grunt from the woman that tossed him out. Arthur groaned in pain as he turned around only to be greeted by a panting Effie. Arthur gazed at the woman with a crooked glance.

"Effie? What are you doing all the way out here? Did Lady Elise send you as well?" Effie shook her head, a blush evident coloring her cheeks. "No. It appears that the bug they are searching for may not be here in Nohr but somewhere in the deep realms according to Azura. Lady Elise sent me here to bring you back figuring something bad had happened."

Arthur sighed and lowered his head. "I have failed my Lady Elise once again by having you come here to rescue me like I am nothing more than a weak kneed damsel in distress! Never fear for I shall not give up until my righteous heart beats it's final beat! I will never surrender to the whims of luck or-hey?!"

Arthur yelped as Effie grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him across the ground as she marched off back towards the castle. "Effie I sense something is amiss. Care to explain?" Arthur pried while being dragged. "N-Nothing in particular...I just have some business with Lady Corrin is all. Now let's hurry up and get back before this...feeling gets any worse!" Effie took off in a remarkable sprint even in her full set of armor, leaving Arthur to scream his protests while being slung along like a ragdoll.

xx

"Where is Lady Corrin?! Tell me right now!" Peri screamed out in her hoarse voice at the bewildered Xander, her mascara dripping hideously down her cheeks. The crown prince stared at his obsessed retainer with his hands pressing against her shoulders to keep the crazed woman at bay. "I-I don't know! Peri what in the hell has gotten into you?!" Just as he spoke those words, an idea clicked in his head as he saw the woman panting like a bitch in heat. "Wait...is this that side effect from the bite everyone has been talking about?" Xander asked as Leo stood beside him.

"Probably. I don't know what else would be causing her to obsess over Corrin like this, not to mention the bites are spreading. There is already a few others demanding to see our sister and...they are not being exactly polite about it either. I heard Hana knocked out Hinata with a sparring stick once he refused to let her leave their tent. Charlotte simply bribed Keaton with 'treasures' to make him sniff out Corrin's scent. Though the most off-putting of them all was...Oboro actually came to speak with me. I could tell she was holding back with how much she hates Nohrians and demanded if I were to help her she would call us less 'scummy'." Leo sighed.

"P-Prince Xander please! Tell me where tell me where! Waaahhhhh!" Peri started pounding her fists agaisnt the man's shoulders violently while she started crying like a bipolar maniac. Xander simply allowed it to happen while looking over to Leo with a pleading look. "...I hope they find a cure for this soon. This nonsense has stalled our war effort for too long!" Xander tried to grab his flailing retainer by the wrists, trying to get her under control until Nyx came skipping over to the scene with a devilish smirk. "...I can tell you where Lady Corrin is."

Peri instantly pushed herself away from Xander and rushed over to the small mage, staring down at her with a pleading look. "R-Really? Can you show me?!" Nyx giggled and nodded toward the castle, signaling the mad woman to follow her. Peri's face quickly lit up as she happily followed behind the mage, humming a joyful tune while doing so. Nyx looked up at the taller female while tugging on the cavaliers leggings. "Also I have a little tip...if you want some extra fun, I wrote down a simple spell anyone can use. Chant these words on the paper and well...hehe..you'll be in for a pleasant surprise." Nyx offered the piece of paper up to her.

Peri took the piece of paper and examined it, unsure of the words but soon shrugged it off and stuffed it into her pocket. "Oh I love surprises! Unless they scare me then I get stabby...so hopefully it will be a fun surprise instead!" Nyx giggled nervously before stopping outside the hotspring entrance. "I saw her enter here not too long ago so she should still be here. If you would like...I can cast a short shrouding spell that will only last for an hour before it fades out but hopefully that will give you plenty of time to have your fun...I hope. If you need anything else I will be searching for the other girls to hand out more of these papers...hehe. Have fun~" Nyx spoke almost excitedly. "You would do all that for me? Hehe thanks! Now...time to find Lady Corrin before she disappears again." Peri giggled while skipping into the hotsprings, peeling off layers of clothes and armor on the way inside.

Nyx smiled and pulled a tome from her satchel and flipped the book open to a certain spell. The woman chanted the incantation for the shrouding spell and waved her fingers towards the hotsprings and within seconds, the hotsprings started to slowly fade from any other normal prying eyes. Satsified with her work, the tiny magician sauntered off to stroll the camp searching for the other needy women bearing good news.

xx

Corrin sunk herself into the steamy waters below of the hotsprings as she felt her bare feet connect with the slab surface below, releasing a coo while sitting down. With the waters surface just above her lips, the woman relaxed and closed her eyes while blowing bubbles up the water. "I really needed one of these lately...I just have been feeling so dirty this past week with everything's that happened. I really hope people don't think ill of me because of this...especially Rinkah. I wanted her to be my first.." Corrin thought to herself and instantly perked up once she heard another pair of feet padding her way. "Damn it...not again. I have to hide!" Corrin panicked and looked around, hoping to find an escape route but nothing seemed good enough. Knowing no other better option, the woman ducked under the water, hoping the steam would conceal her long enough for whoever was there to go away.

"Lady Corrinnnn where are you?" Peri giggled while sliding open the doors to the entrance of the springs. The bubblegum haired woman gave the springs a quick once over, finding it empty on her first glance but noticed a rippling coming from the water. With a sadistic grin, the nude cavalier hopped into the water with a big splash and sauntered over to the source of the bubbles. Corrin knew she was done for and needed a different strategy so once she rose back up to the surface, she instantly rose up her hands to try and keep the woman at bay while she caught her breath.

"P-Peri listen can we at least talk about it first? I know this can't be what you want, maybe we can find you someone-eep!" Corrin squeaked as she felt the warrior's strong arms gripping her shoulders, a blush quickly coloring her cheeks as she felt the unsuspecting large chest of the cavalier press into her own. Peri glared at the woman with a mixture of lust in her eyes and a burning rage. "Y-You did something to me didn't you! Before all this happened I saw you practicing with a tome in battle so you have been using magic lately. Maybe you had to cast a spell on me to make me feel this way!" Corrin looked at her baffled and shook her head. "W-What?! I am not some pervert who uses magic for that reason, I was using it to defeat our enemies! Haven't you heard of the bug bites that have spreading?" Corrin tried to reason.

"I don't care where it comes from, I just want it to go away and you are going to help me with it!" Peri demanded while grabbing Corrin's hands and brought them to her naked body, specifically her large breasts forcing the princess to squeeze them. Corrin looked away from the woman but inevitably started to massage the cavalier's breasts in fear of what she might do to her being this close, knowing the woman was rumored to have murdered her servants just to bathe in their blood, one needed a certain level of caution. Peri sucked in her lower lip, nibbling down on the skin as she felt the princess's ever growing skill of kneading and caressing those large breasts in just the right spots, recieving a raspy moan from the warrior. Though it felt nice, it was not enough for the cavalier and soon made her wants much more apparent.

Peri lifted herself up and out of the water, tugging the reluctant princess up with her and shoved Corrin down on her plump rear. The cavalier marched over to the woman and grabbed a handful of white locks and tugged, pulling the princess's face inbetween her legs. "Ow-ow-ow! Peri can you please be more-mmfff!" Corrin was silenced as the crazed female shoved the back of Corrin'head forward, forcing her lips to involuntarily kiss at the retainer's slick sex. "It's been all icky and wet ever since I couldn't stop thinking about you...so hurry up and fix this you big meanie!" Peri demanded of the princess who saw no other way out. It wasn't just about her anymore, if Peri did not get some sort of release, the crazed woman would no doubt go around killing innocent people to find some other way of release so she had to take one for the team so to speak.

Corrin pushed back a bit and looked up at the bipolar female, her hands caressing up the woman's thick thighs before resting on the cavalier's hips. "Don't worry I will try my best to make you feel better but please... just try to relax okay? I won't leave you until you start to feel better... okay?" The princess instantly regretted her words but Peri seemed glad to hear it nontheless, the woman's attitude completely changed as her face turned into a bright smile. "Yay! I knew you wouldn't let me down Lady Corrin..you have always been super nice to me." Peri giggled while Corrin sighed. Might as well get on with it.

The princess leaned her head forward and started to flick her tongue across the incredibly wet folds, a mixture of the spring water and other liquid did not taste all too bad. The taste mimicked much like the color of the woman's hair. Corrin lapped up all the liquid her tongue could gather from the folds before thrusting her tongue inside the tight canal, swirling and dragging her tongue over the clenching walls as those hands moved down from Peri's hips to grab ahold of that thick ass, holding onto it for support as the cavalier started to buck her hips and felt those sharp nails stab themselves into her shoulders. Corrin muffled her whimper of pain as she felt the skin break, small trickles of blood oozing from the wounds but continued non the less, fighting through it as her tongue started to get more vicious in his conquest. The appendage plunged itself as deep as possible into the woman's canal, feeling the tightness nearly locking it in place but still mananged to slither it along all the edges and nerves, driving the madwoman even more insane.

Peri was nearly screaming in ectasy as she was riding the princess's tongue, those jugs of flesh on her chest jiggling with each thrust. The cavaliers eyes rolled back, her tongue lulled out as she felt her orgasm approaching and Corrin cringed in preparation. Once she heard Peri scream and ride out the waves of orgasm, Corrin screamed in pain as she felt the woman's nails scratch a vicious line down from her shoulders all the way to her breasts, leaving three distinct cuts all the way down. Corrin felt the cum surging into her mouth and forced herself to gulp it down and pulled away to look down at the damage. The cuts was not that bad as they felt, something like if a cat got too excited and scratched, albeit the cuts were a bit more deep. Corrin could see her scratches start to bleed enough to dribble down her chest. "W-Well...feel any better Peri?" Corrin begged for it to be over.

The crazed woman was still collecting herself from the mind shattering orgasm and was struggling to catch her breath. Once Peri finally started to relax, she giggled and dropped down to her knees and shoved Corrin down on her back. "Hehe...much better." Peri straddled herself ontop of Corrin's lap, wiggling her thick rear inbetween Corrin's legs as she could smell the blood like a shark in the water. Peri smiled as she looked over the wounds. "Aww...did I do this? Hehe sorry I guess I got a little too excited huh? No worries...I'll clean you right up~" Corrin grimaced as she felt the woman's tongue slither out and dragged itself along her wounds beginning from her breasts. Peri began at the bottom of the cuts and even smeared the red liquid over Corrin's left nipple, coating it with the taste as she sucked it into her mouth. The princess yelped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the tongue flicking over the wounds stung pretty badly but the suckling almost provided instant relief.

Peri gave the princess's own large breasts a few more strong sucks and tugs, causing Corrin to lewdly moan and whimper, before releasing the stiffened nubs with a lewd plop. Peri's hands moved to hold the princess down by the shoulders as she continued to trace each and every line of the cuts with her tongue one by one, savoring the taste before stopping at her shoulders and swirled her tongue over where her nails dug into them, lapping up the remainder of the crimson. Peri pulled away and licked her lips. "Mmm..so delicious~" the perverted cavalier smirked as she crawled down Corrin to fit herself inbetween her legs.

"P-Peri what are you doing..? If you are feeling better than there is no need for us to-ahh!" Corrin was stopped in her tracks as the inexperienced soldier poked a finger against the princess's clit. Amused by the reaction Peri continued to poke and prod at the nub before shoving a finger inside the woman without any warning, Corrin's walls clenching down on the intruding while screaming out in pain as the woman's finger dug it's way inside her. "Well you helped me feel better so I feel like I should help you too! We are best friends after all right?" Corrin didn't know how to respond with words so she just groaned in response as the finger began wiggling inside her. The woman's eyes were inches away from closing shut until they popped wide open once she felt a second finger poking at her rear hole.

"N-no not there...don't please!" Corrin begged, trying to wiggle away from the prodding fingers until it hooked upward inside her, Corrin's eyes widening as a surge of pain shot through her body as she sucked in a sharp inhale. "Ahh! Peri it hurts really bad.." The princess tried to reason with the madwoman but Peri didn't seem to care much as her fingers formed a 'V' shape as she shoved two fingers down inside the princess's sex while the other digits forced open her ass to shove them inside deeper. Once Peri mananged to get a steady rhythm going with her thrusting fingers, she only started to quicken her pace and Corrin felt the pain slowly starting to fade away and morphing into mind-numbing pleasure waves.

The princess soon found herself opening up more to the woman's aggression, her legs opening to allow easier access to her holes that was being thoroughly fucked, her eyes and expression blank as she moaned out pitifully at the savage ravaging. Corrin's moans only started to become louder and louder the more aggressive Peri became, harder and faster fingers plummeting into both holes caused her mind to go blank, Corrin felt herself getting close as she couldn't hold it anymore, the pressure beneath her naval building up to an atomical level. Corrin's arms latched around Peri's body to pull her close and she stuffed her lips against the cavaliers neck to muffle her cries of ectasy, her hips bucking wildly as she rode out the wave.

Corrin released a sigh of defeat as her body weight collapsed into Peri's arms, the woman giggled and held the limp body close to her as she backed up a bit to examine the strange markings on the woman's neck. "...Hmm? What are these strange marks on your neck?" Peri asked. Corrin replied with a groan as she buried her face into the nook of the cavalier's shoulder, feeling utterly exhausted. "...Ask Nyx." Corrin answered weakly. Peri perked up as if she remembered something and went to reach for her pocket but frowned once she remembered she wasn't wearing any. "Oh that's right I forgot I took them off coming in here...there was something Nyx wanted me to read for-mm?!" Peri was cut off as Corrin's arms wrapped around the soldier's head and forced her into a deep kiss, the cavalier giggled against the princess's lips and returned the kiss happily. Corrin hoped it was enough to make the woman forget what she was saying, she really did not want to go through anything else with Peri...especially if the crazed woman had a cock to play with. It seemed to have worked as Peri chuckled at her. "Geez Lady Corrin what was that for? I really like you too you know, all you had to do was say it!" Corrin giggled nervously, going along with it as Corrin ran her hands through the multi colored locks her companion.

Peri seemed to enjoy the affection as she nuzzled against the hands before returning her attention on the bruises of Corrin's neck, for some reason it bothered her. She seemed to get an idea the longer she looked at them before it suddenly dawned on her. "Hickeys!" Peri yelled excitedly, Corrin shushing her almost instantly. "Shh! Someone will hear us if you scream it out like that...It's embarrasing." The princess blushed and tried to hide the marks on her neck but her companion wouldn't have any of it and pulled her arms away. "Hehe don't worry about it! I have an idea that might help make the other's back off from you for now on.." Peri stated with a smirk.

Corrin was a bit hesitant to ask what exactly her plan was but she was desperate for any kind of solution to this mess. With a reluctant sigh, the princess decided to cave in and ask what exactly this plan was. "...Well what did you have in mind?" Peri grinned. "Well you see..once they see my mark on your neck, it will be a sign to all the others to back off! Since you will be mine, it should be enough to scare anyone else off from touching you unless they want to decorate my lances with their heads! It could be so much fun see?" Corrin gulped and decided it was in her best interest to go along with the joke to save her life and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "W-Well if that is what you think is best...but what exactly do you mean by me being yours? I don't think that will-Ouch!" Corrin yelped as Peri suddenly leapt forward to bite on her neck.

Corrin could feel the woman's teeth chewing on her skin playfully before sucking on the patch of skin in nearly instant transisition. The princess could not stop herself from releasing a shuddery moan as she felt herself becoming oddly aroused at the thought of being branded as someone's property and leaned her neck over to allow easier access to for the woman to keep sucking and nibbling. Peri pressed a hand to Corrin's left cheek to keep her head steady, the saliva coated lips slurping at her fair skin as she felt herself being marked by a dominant female. Once Peri pulled away, she pulled her head back slightly to gaze upon her handiwork. A large bite mark stood out from the rest of the hickeys like a sore thumb.

Peri smiled widely and chuckled. "There we go! I should go tell Lord Xander that we have nothing else to worry about now! Hehe I'm sure he will shower me in praise once he hears about this." The crazy female jumped up and ran back inside before Corrin could voice her protest as Peri hopefully put on her clothes first before she went to brag about her conquest to Xander and everyone else in the general area. Corrin could feel the heat rising to her cheeks just thinking about all the ridicule she was about to recieve for this. The woman sighed and rose up as well as she slowly limped back to the changing room, hand covering her neck. "...Someone just kill me already."

xx

The following morning a very sore Corrin limped her way over to the kitchen for breakfast where it so happened that all of her family members was present, including the maids and Jakob. Flora and Felicia stared at the woman more than what she felt comfortable with, feeling their eyes sizing up her body as she passed by them to take a seat at the table. Nobody at the table dared to say a word to comment on Corrin's newest fashion addition. A white scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked in under her shirt. In fact, nobody dared to say anything as they all just decided to start picking at their plates as the princess did the same, albeit blushing like a ripe tomato.

Corrin was only able to take a small bite out of her bread roll and a sip of tea before the maids came running over. The white haired woman was surprised when Felicia didn't fall over and bring anything as she practically sprinted her way to the table, standing beside Corrin at perfect height to see the maid's breasts in her face. "W-Would you like...some more tea...my lady?" Felicia inbetween pants and before Corrin could answer, she poured some anyway and made sure to nearly suffocate the princess in her cleavage while doing so. Corrin pulled back enough to breathe but didn't recieve much of a break until a jealous Flora shoved her busom right into her face instead. "H-Here! Have another bread roll Lady Corrin!"

Felicia and Flora glared at each other until Jakob and Gunter finally intervened, dragging the two woman away before they could start fighting over which one was more suited to be the princess's next conqueror. Corrin smiled toward the two men, grateful she still had some people out there that was not trying to seduce her all the time. Everyone proceeded to eat as if nothing happened until Takumi cleared his throat. "...So how is everyone-" Takumi was cut off by Corrin smashing her fists on the table.

"Shut up Takumi!"


	4. Flash of Red

"So...it's Nohrian thing, huh?" Benny said, giving Takumi a stern look.

"...what?! Azama said foreign bug! It's not any bug I know of, so...the ONLY place I can think of is...well..Nohr! Ergo, Nohrian thing!" The archer said, trying to defend himself, feeling a whack on the head from the monk's staff.

"Ow!...crazy...I still don't see why Hinoka made you her retainer..." the Hoshidan prince grumbled, rubbing the small bump.

"I doubt your wife would like you bad mouthing her home country like that." Laslow laughed.

"Besides, even if it IS Nohrian, you should have thought that...ya know..us Nohrian's wouldn't be affected, or not as severely." With a shrug of his shoulders, Takumi kept his hand on his bow. "That doesn't matter. What's important is that we find what we need for Odin."

"He should know what to do..he always is shouting out weird things..." Benny replied.

With the Woods of the Forlorn being a dead lead, the four men decided to look through the various Deep Realms to see if those could be of any assistance. They trudged through the sand of Ophelia's Realm world, hoping someone there might know something about these odd insects.

–

Corrin quickly locked the door to her room, pushing whatever tables and chairs she had in front of it." This...HAS TO STOP!" She growled, making an impromptu barricade, taking off her armor and throwing it against the tables and chairs like the extra pounds would do anything. She stormed over to the shall bookshelf she had, struggling to push it towards the window until she heard a knocking at the door. Her movement stopped dead, her head whipping to look at the poor wooden wall against the door.

Another knocking sound. "Lady Corrin!" Odin called out. "It is i! Odin Dark!"

A heavy sigh escaped Corrin's lips as she cautiously moved the tables and chairs out of the way. "You are alone, right...?" She asked, hearing a 'Verily!' as a reply. Another sigh as the dragon princess opened the door and yanked the dark mage into the room with her. She slammed the door shut, grabbing the male and staring at him in the eyes, holding onto his shoulders with a vice-like grip. "...what...did...you...find...out?"

The male shook a bit, terrified. He has never seen Corrin like this before. While everyone did see her slow change over the past couple of days. The fatigue, the weariness, the caution...the skills with ladies that Laslow desired. He didn't know what he could do really to help other than explain his findings "We...don't know much...but...uhm...we have figured out a few things with the bugs." Odin started. "...AND?!"

"W-w-w-well! Hayato and I aren't so sure!" The blonde mage panicked, managing to escape Corrin's grip. "All we know is that the bugs need humans or other animals that mate via sex...to breed! We don't know why or how, but it's something to do with our natural sex drives!" The male spoke up.. "The entire Fort was bitten, but we did note as well...You, Lord Leo, Lady Elise...you three aren't married, nor have children. Niles and myself watched Lord Leo, and Arthur and Lord Xander kept an eye on Elise. No reaction to the bug bite. HOWEVER!" The dark mage said going on his explanatory rant. "Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi, Lady Camilla, and Lady Hinoka. Married, and have children. They all show signs of something...women are more sexually active, and men...well...can't get it up."

Corrin blinked a bit in disbelief. "What you are trying to tell me...is that a bug...is making it so that women want sex nonstop...and men cannot get erect to please them?"

"...yes." Odin simply replied. "...Why am I surprised?" The female sighed. "Just, try and find out a cure! I don't know what else will hap-" The door was quickly shouldered open, Selena glaring at the two as she kicked the door closed, turning to lock it quickly. "...hello Lady Corrin." She chuckled, turning back slowly with a dark smirk.

Corrin let out a terrified scream, hiding behind Odin for safety. "S-save me dammit! You have magic! Beat her with the book if you need to!" "Y-yes! Of course!" Odin said, confused, grabbing his tome and looking at Selena. "Halt! You dare cross the path of Odin Dark? I shall protect the dear Princess with every fiber of my being!" The dark mage chuckled as the pages of his book started flipping. "Now, stand down, fiery maiden before I mu-"

The mercenary grabbed Odin the blink of an eye, taking the opening of Odin blinking. "Go play with your sword hand elsewhere you damn roleplayer!" She laughed. Casually flinging the male out of the treetop house, shattering one of the windows. She chuckled, hearing the male's terrified scream before it cut off from a powerful 'THUD!', and the sound of shattering glass following suit, then a weary '...I am hurt, but not dead...', then another chuckle from the flushed Selena.

"...b...b-be gentle..." Corrin whimpered, knowing full well what was going to happen to her and her body. Selena walked over slowly, putting her hands on Corrin's cheeks. "...eh?"

"Oh...I heard about what the other three did to you...mainly Nyx and Peri...I mean..." Selena started, tossing off the scarf and quickly tilting the white haired princess' head back to examine her neck. "Mhmm...bite marks." She sighed. "Nyx I assume...she always did strike me as a biter."

"W-well...e-er..." Corrin chuckled, feeling herself getting pushed back to her bed slowly. "I...g-guess I could...try and get them to relax?" the nervous female said, Selena sitting her down"Possibly...I knew a girl like Nyx, a cutie on the outside, but very violent and hostile on the inside..." The mercenary said as she casually undressed herself, tossing her armor and clothing to the side, standing stark naked in front of Corrin.

"...that was..simpler than I thought." Corrin chuckled nervously, seeing Selena give her a look, one saying '...what are you waiting for?'. "Sorry." The princess said, yet again with another nervous chuckle. She undressed herself, feeling much more relaxed though. Seeing Selena was patiently waiting, and the only act of violence was throwing Odin out of a window, down about three stories.

"...tch. Peri was here alright. Do they hurt?" Selena asked, walking to the armor pile, grabbing Corrin's shawl. "I mean...your breasts and your body. Looked like she did a number on you. And if she did...why didn't you see Azama or Jakob...or Azura?" the mercenary continued hanging up the shawl over the broken window. She took a glance outside, chuckling slightly.

"Father! What happened to you?!" Ophelia panicked, grabbing her father by the legs and dragging him away. "W...we need to find Jakob so he may heal your wounds!"

Corrin sighed. "I...mean, they don't hurt anymore. They weren't deep, but her nails broke skin, so I did bleed a bit. They're just sore is all." Corrin replied, sitting down on the bed. Her guard was down a bit, but she kept an eye out to see if the red haired girl was trying something.

"Well, you're sore, and obviously tired. Sadly, you know I'm not leaving, so...I'm leaving it to you to decide what happens." The mercenary simply stated as she strolled over, taking her seat next to Corrin.

"...seriously? You're not attacking me" the dragon princess asked in disbelief. Selena shook her head. "I'm in control?" Corrin asked, seeing Selena nod. "...yay." she couldn't help but cheer weakly.

"Just don't keep me waiting...or I will do something." the red haired mercenary informed the dragon princess. She took a bit to think on what to do. She's only been on the receiving end, per say, and when she was the one being the 'top', she was still semi-forced into it. "You...have to know what happened so...I might be...cautious." She finally got an idea, hearing the huffing from Selena. Lying the red head down on her back, she moved down, spreading Selena's legs open gently. "Well...uhm...pardon me?" she asked, nervously.

With a smile, the mercenary adjusted herself on Corrin's bed. "Well...I have a feeling you've done this for a while now on at least two of them." the red head chuckled. She looked down at Corrin, positioning herself between her splayed legs. The white haired princess looked at Selena's womanhood, a very obvious dripping. "Well...I can enjoy myself this time." She said to herself, moving close. Testing the waters, Corrin's gently kissed along Selena's inner thighs, hearing the red haired girl's moans very steadily perk up from the kissing. The dragon princess kept her eyes up, her nerves somewhat getting the better of her. Still very relaxed, and, unknown if it's good or not, not wet herself, the princess continued the gentle kissing, working up slowly to the outer lips of Selena's sex.

"Ahh..you're, really gentle." Selena moaned out gently, reaching down with a hand, running her fingers through Corrin's white locks, grabbing a small tuft. "I'll be gentle, but...you're down there, and I'm not letting go until you satisfy me. So...enjoy yourself, cause I know I will." The mercenary said with a slight smirk, keeping her grip on Corrin's white hair firmly, trying not to pull hard.

Nodding slightly, Corrin scooted closer to the young woman. Taking a hand, the dragon princess took her fingers, spreading the mercenary's wet sex open. The sounds of her moans rang in Corrin's ears. She kinda liked it. Taking the opening she seen, the white haired princess started to lick around the outer lips, enjoying the taste. She felt Selena grip her hair a bit harder, knowing it was mainly a reflex, the princess put it aside for more, taking the pull as an invitation of sorts.

"A...ahn!" Selena moaned, her back arching. She felt Corrin wriggle her tongue slowly inside her. "That...feels so different than my fingers...it's...so much better than them." She moaned out, using her other hand to quickly grab another handful of Corrin's hair. "G...go deeper dammit." she demanded.

With another slight nod, Corrin obliged, pushing her tongue into Selena's wet pussy slowly, but making sure to move it deeply to please the red head. Another sharp moan escaped her lips, her nails digging into Corrin's scalp slightly as she gripped at the tufts of white hair in her clenched fists.

Corrin looked up at Selena, seeing a better view of her young body writhe and wriggle around. The dragon princess moved her tongue deeply, quickly, feeling the tightening walls around her tongue. She pulled her hand off Selena's lower lips, putting both hands on her hips. Noticing the opening Selena left herself in, and trying to let out some pent up anger, the dragon princess sat on her knees, holding onto the mercenary's waist tightly.

"C..Corrin...what are you d-doooing!?" the red head cried out slightly. The dragon princess quickly lifted Selena's lower body off the bed, resting the mercenary's legs on top her shoulders, her tongue working with a sudden burst and speed and force. Corrin knew that if she get Selena to finish, she would be free, but even then, she was having some fun being in charge, so she wanted to savor the moment...and flavor. Licking around quickly, her tongue flicked and pushed around the red haired girl's wet sex, hearing moans and yelps perk up at random times. In the middle of her moaning, the mercenary tried to warn Corrin about the upcoming release, the words escaping as a jumbled mix of pants and moans.

"I...I-I...M-mmnaah..!" Selena's back would arch, if it could. Her hands tightly gripped the tufts of hair, holding the dragon princess somewhat captive between her legs. Her body quivered gently, shaking as she felt Corrin's tongue roll around, trying to get all the trickles of her juices.

With a muffled chuckle, the white haired princess, lowered Selena back down to the bed, pulling her tongue out and swallowing the quim slowly. "Mn...that was...well...tasty." The princess said to herself with a slight smile. She looked back at Selena, the grip on her hair gone. "Heh, there...feeling better?" Corrin asked, seeing her nod weakly. "Good...now...get some rest...you did let me control the night so...I'm giving you time to rest."

–

Corrin sat at her table in her room, head face down. "...why did I let her rest..." She groaned. Like with the time with Nyx, Selena took the opening at night. With the curse reused, and still not gone, Corrin experienced the pleasure of a penis once again, being assaulted by hand and pussy for hours in the night. "They...better find out a cute for thiiiiiis."

The search party arrived early in the morning, reporting nothing out of the ordinary with their bugs or diseases. "...everything here seems fine." Laslow said, looking around the Fort from the gate. "No deaths, no fire, no smoke.." "So Felicia didn't cook?" Azama replied, laughing at his own joke. "She tries her best...and that's what matters." Benny said, starting off into the fort, keeping an eye out for any of the crazed females.

"So...Oboro...what will be the cost on this outfit?" Azura asked. The two girls sat in Oboro's room, the songstress picking out various fabrics. "Oh...if it's for Lady Corrin, no charge at all." The seamstress chuckled. "I mean, you will use it to seduce her, and, let's face it...my sewing and craft work won't fail you." Oboro said, twirling some thin threads around her fingers. "These little things will be perfect on their own as well. Tie her up and have my way. That...and perfect ways to play with her clit and nipples."


	5. Cloak and Dagger

"...Hey Selkie?" Velouria asked. "I thought you said you wanted to play...I was hoping we was going to go looking for treasures but instead we are outside Corrin's treehouse. Why?" The kitsune pushed a finger to the wolf's lips in a silenced shush followed by the fox giggling. "Shh! She will hear us if you don't keep it down. I want to know what all the fuss is about with some bug and how it makes everyone go crazy for Corrin. I heard they are all having some serious fun with her and nobody asked me to come too!" Selkie huffed. "...So we are going to play with her first before anyone else can today!"

Velouria sighed. "...Is this why you woke me up so early? To play with miss Corrin? Selkie I think the way adults play is different than how we play...haven't you seen my mom and yours? They both are acting very strangely and they keep speaking about Corrin in a weird way. I keep trying to get father to come collect treasures with me but he says he is too busy helping mom find miss Corrin.." The wolfskin pouted. Selkie grinned and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Well it's a good thing we found her first! Nothing can beat our sense of smell...but eugh...the scent coming from the treehouse smells...weird. It smells like...*sniff sniff*...a lot of things. I can smell sweat, musky odor, and scents different from Corrin's...so whatever they are doing up there must be really fun if they are getting all sweaty and worked up! I knew my parents was hiding something when mother continued to ask me if I knew where Corrin was." Selkie pouted and crossed her arms.

"So what do we do now? Won't we get in trouble if our parents know we went to see miss Corrin by ourselves? My mom can be a bit...mean about it. She threatened to take away all of daddies treasue if he didn't cooperate to sniff her out! Selkie...I don't want to lose all my precious treasure over something like this..." Velouria's ears drooped but instantly flicked back up once she felt the kitsune pull her closer.

"Come on don't worry about it they won't find out! Besides you may find some new and more exciting treasure in Corrin's room she might let you keep...like say perhaps an old bouncy ball or rusted coins? Dustballs under her bed? All sorts of things we can find up there...so how about it? Are you in?" Selkie giggled excitedly. Velouria blushed and couldn't help herself from sharing some of the excitement. The wolfskin smiled and nodded under her hood.

"...I suppose I can risk mom's fury for the sake of the good stuff! You better be right about miss Corrin being okay with this Selkie...From what I hear she's not been in the best mood lately. Maybe she won't feel like playing with us today?" Velouria attempted to reason but Selkie was already in the process of climbing up Corrin's treehouse to the broken window. "S-Selkie wait don't leave me here!" The kitsune huffed and turned around to offer a hand to her companion. "Well come on then, take my hand if you can't make it up here by yourself." The wolfskin took the hand happily and used the momentum from the kitsune's pull to latch herself onto the tree limbs.

"Alright ready?" Selkie asked with a smile. Velouria smiled and nodded while the two started to ascend up the tree. It didn't take long for the beast girls to reach the top as they peeked their heads over the broken window. Their eyes turned to gaze upon Corrin's body snuggled into the covers in a protective cocoon with only her face visible and a white unruly mane flowing behind her. "...Wow miss Corrin sure is pretty when she sleeps...I bet she's warm too...*sniff sniff*...and she smells just like pretty flowers. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I snuggled beside her to-ow!" Velouria rubbed the top of her head where Selkie swatted at. "Shh! No cuddling until we convince Corrin to let us play with her. You can do all that stuff later...besides, while she is asleep maybe we can peek through some of her stuff!" Selkie giggled.

"...But isin't that a mean thing to do? I mean shouldn't we wait for her to wake up?" Selkie glared at her. "...Look do you want your treasures or not?" Velouria huffed and gave up. "Well...yes but I just saying that-eeep!" The wolfskin was cut off as she was pulled inside the room through the window, the two minding the sharp edges of the broken glass as they fell in. Selkie and Velouria pulled themselves up back to their feet and patted off some dust that was collected on the floor that attached itself to their clothes as they fell in. "Now...shall we begin?" Selkie spoke with a snicker.

The two beast girls scouted the room quietly for an hour with little to no results. Selkie started to get bored out of her mind while Velouria had the time of her life finding some cute dust balls and crunched up paper that was promptly shoved into her bag. The two girl's ear's shot up as they heard Corrin roll over on her back, a weak groan releasing from her lips but otherwise still fast asleep. Selkie and Velouria sauntered over to investigate the cocooned woman while the kitsune was brave enough to climb up on the bed with her despite the wolfskin's protest. "Se-Selkie what are you doing? I thought you said we shouldn't wake her up?" The woman attempted to whisper.

"I'm not doing anything I'm just looking. She has these weird bruises on her neck like I haven't seen before...come here and see." The kitsune waved over the reluctant wolfskin as the hooded girl squinted her eyes to examine the marks. "...Hmm that does seem odd. I wonder what they could be? Do you think she got hurt somehow?" Selkie shrugged. "Maybe. If only she was awake to tell us about it...then we could finally play. It's so boring sitting up here...hmm...Velouria, you said you wanted to cuddle with her right?" Velouria blushed and looked away. "...Wh-Why? I just thought she smelled nice is all...what are you thinking about?" Selkie giggled. "Heehee I don't know! It'll give us something to do and maybe when she wakes up, she'll be so happy to see us that she can have as much fun with us as she does the adults!"

Velouria seemed hesitant at first but with a few inquisitive sniffs in Corrin's direction, her face started to flush a deep crimson as she found herself being lulled in by the scent. The wolfskin slowly padded her feet over to the bed and sunk her knees into the sheets. Kicking off their shoes, the two beast girls climbed their way fully on the bed while they each slowly brushed away the white locks from the sleeping woman's neck, Velouria being the first to snuggle up next to Corrin's cocoon and stuffed her face into the nook of the princess's shoulder, taking a big whiff of the flowery scent. "Mmm...she smells so delightful~" The wolfskin giggled.

Selkie was about to do the same until she noticed a small notebook beside Corrin's bed and without thinking twice the kitsune reached down and grabbed it. The fox turned to look at Velouria to check if she was looking but of course the wolfskin was too caught up in cuddling into Corrin's shoulder to care about anything else so the kitsune resumed to snoop through the book, flipping through the pages.

After scanning a few pages it was all starting to become clear it was a diary, a boring diary at that. It was all uninteresting thoughts about the war and family until she reached a certain private part of the diary. Selkie continued to read with a grin as the pages went on about describing a certain woman from the Flame Tribe that went into specific detail about how attractive and how beautifully sculpted her abdomen was before she heard a scream from Corrin.

Velouria and Selkie both screamed as well, leaping back off the bed and on to the ground with an audbile thud as the diary slipped from the kitsune's grasp. Corrin attempted to catch her breath while covering herself up with the covers while she held her knees to her chest with a deep crimson blush covering her cheeks. "Wh-What are you two doing in my room?! If you are here to try and ravish me like everyone else please...can I atleast have a day to myself?!" Corrin tried to reason and cowered against the bed frame. The beastgirls looked at the woman and blinked before looking at each other for a moment, then back at Corrin. "Ravish? What does that mean?" Selkie asked before sauntering back up to the bed. "We just wanted to play! We heard you and the adults was all having fun so me and Velouria wanted to play too! It's not fair everyone gets to have fun except for us. We work just as hard as everyone else does." The kitsune pouted and crossed her arms.

Corrin blinked before starting to relax herself a little. If those two wanted to have sex with her she figured they would have done so while the woman was asleep and vulnerable. However once the princess started to examine their faces, neither of seemed to be panted or having incredibly flushed faces. Velouria seemed to be blushing a little but no panting, so Corrin assumed it to be safe but just to be sure she needed to ask them. "...Ah. I'm afraid the playing you are referring to is a different...much different way you are thinking about. Also have you two been bitten by any bugs by chance?" Selkie and Velouria both shook their heads. "...I don't think so. If I did I haven't noticed anything different yet." The wolfskin admitted.

Corrin released a content sigh before relaxing herself as she started to slide back into the bed. "...So if that is the case why was you...erm...sniffing and rubbing against me Velouria?" The wolfskin blushed even harder once Corrin spoke about it out loud and the woman rubbed her paws together nervously. "W-Well...I just thought you smelled nice is all...like a bundle of flowers. I sniff mom and dad all the time...I like their scents and...I don't know I just enjoy it I guess." Corrin chuckled and looked down at the bed, a blush of her own coloring her cheeks. "...Well if that was all you are doing, I suppose I don't mind it if you wanted to continue...I mean if you want?" Corrin smiled before releasing a surprised yelp as the wolfskin leapt back in bed and wrapped her arms around the princess's naked body under the covers.

Corrin smiled and raised a hand to pat the sniffing wolfskin on the top of her head, giggling as her nose was tickling the princess's neck. The body heat of the wolfskin was making the heat near unbearable which forced the princess to hesitantly lower the covers under her breasts to just beneath her navel, both of which the beast girls didn't seem to mind. Selkie found herself staring at the princess's breasts longer than what she expected, a deep blush coloring her cheeks as the royal looked over to meet her gaze which the kitsune quickly broke and looked down to find the diary she dropped earlier. With a grin, Selkie knelt down to pick up the journal while walking over to the bed and climbed back on the pillowly sheets once again. "...So miss Corrin, I read here you have a secret crush you aren't telling anyone about! Someone with white hair and tribal tattoos. You like-hey!" Selkie pouted as Corrin reached to snatch the diary from the snoopy fox's hands.

"Se-Selkie! It's rude to look through other people's things! B-Besides what makes you think I have a crush on someone?" Corrin tried to defend herself while Velouria giggled, lost in her sniffing frenzy and practically climbing on top of the princess. Selkie placed her hands on her hips and stood there proudly with a smirk. "As if you couldn't make it any less obvious. You went into major detail about how sexy Rinkah's abs and muscles were, about how you wanted to kiss them all over and-eep!" Selkie ducked under a pillow that was chucked at her and giggled, running to fetch it. "Sh-Shut up it's not like that! I just...admire her body is all! Ugh...damn it just forget you read anything." Corrin pouted before sinking into the bed.

Selkie fetched the pillow and hopped over back to Corrin, dropping the feathery pillow back on the bed with a confident smirk. "Uh-huh you can't fool me! Even though we know your secret you can trust me and Velouria on this one. We have a secret of our own too, like how we snuck off one night during patrol and-" Selkie was shushed loudly from the now glaring wolfskin who seemingly snapped out of her trance. "Don't tell miss Corrin that! In fact nobody needs to hear about that...I was just lonely all right!" Velouria looked away with a pout as Selkie released a giggle at the reaction.

Corrin sighed as she flung her legs over the bed while still trying to keep the covers over her naughty bits while she started to pick up her strung about clothing. She didn't really care about their little "secret" even though the wolfskin made it pretty obvious what happened and went about slipping her clothes back on under the covers as she looked between the two girls in the process. "...So moving on to a different topic, are you two sure you haven't been bitten by any bugs? Do you feel any...ahem...any primal uncontrollable urges?" Corrin asked just to test a theory. Selkie and Velouria both shrugged. "Not really. I don't feel any different at all it's just our parents that have been acting strangely. Especially mom.." Velouria shuddered.

Selkie shook her head. "Nope I feel just fine! I did tumble down a hill yesterday so I am a bit sore from that but otherwise I feel good as new!" The hyper kitsune practically cheered. Corrin just got done slipping into her top as she tossed the covers on the bed now being fully clothed as she plopped down on the mattress, humming to herself in thought. She suddenly reminded herself of Odin's theory of the bug bites and how they affect certain individuals with the infected only showing symptoms if they was married or had kids. "...So this may seem like a sudden question but are you two...dating anyone by chance? Someone you love?" Corrin stated bluntly.

Selkie just laughed as Velouria blushed and turned to look away. "Me? Pfft not a chance! I don't have time to fall in love. Besides all the boys here are lame and never want to play with me when I ask, especially that Dwyer guy." Corrin was not in the least surprised at that reaction and turned to look at the blushing wolfskin. "Well what about you Velouria?" Corrin asked but got no reply. The red-hooded woman attempted to hide her face while chewing nervously on her lower lip, muttering something under her breath that only Selkie was able to hear apparently as the kitsune's ears shot up. "Oh so that's why you decided to come play with me today! Heehee you just wanted an excuse to come up here and get all close and snuggly with miss Corrin you sly wolf." Selkie giggled.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up Selkie! You didn't have to blurt it out you big jerk! Besides...I just like being around her...she smells nice and is very pretty to look at and she is always really nice to me. I also cherish all the little treasures she gives me and doesn't make fun of me about it like everyone else does.." Velouria tried to hide her face completely under her hood as Corrin giggled, hearing the woman's non-direct confession as the princess slid over on the bed so that she was sitting beside the wolfskin. "Is that really how you feel about me Velouria?" Corrin spoke with a blushing smile. The bashful woman nodded under her hood.

Corrin reached up to slowly pull the hood up and over the wolfskin's head and reached over to brush a few stray locks of hair from the woman's face before looking into those brown innocent eyes. Velouria's blush deepend even more so now being in such close proximity to the female as Corrin leaned in a bit closer. "...Well I am very pleased you feel that way about me Velouria. The truth is despite us not being able to talk very often I always find myself chershing the time we do have together. I can honestly say that I really like you too...it's just right now is not a great time to start a relationship...especially for me with how things are. But maybe after everything settles down and the war is over, I would love for us to be together if you will still have me by then. Is that fair?"

Velouria smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the woman tightly in response, Corrin giggling and returning the hug with one of her own. What Corrin didn't expect was the sudden kiss her lips received once the wolfskin pulled back from the hug. The princess gently eased her lips back into the ones of the wolfskin before the two was interrupted with Selkie making a fake gagging noise. "Ugh please do that when I'm not here! Besides we need to hurry up if we are going to play before-" A loud banging came from the door as all three women jumped in surprise. "Selkie?! Is that you in there?! Me and your father have been worried sick, now please come out before I have to count to ten! One...two...three.." Azura was shouting from behind the door as Selkie pouted before irritatingly shouting back. "F-Fine I'm coming! Geez you and father never let me have any fun anymore!"

Selkie ran over to the door and swung it open, revealing a not-so-happy Azura trying her best to put on that intimidating motherly look but the kitsune wouldn't have any of it as she stormed past her, not even acknowledging the odd clothing her mother had on. Azura released a sigh as she walked inside, examining how close Corrin and Velouria was. Corrin was about to say something but found herself getting distracted by the odd garb Azura wore, a dark purple dress with a veil covering her lower face just like something Nyx wore. It wasn't exactly a bad distraction either. "O-Oh hi Azura...umm...Selkie wasn't doing anything wrong was she? I mean we was only talking...if you was thinking we was doing anything else-" Azura shook her head. "No I believe you had good intentions it's just...I was worried she may have been infected the same way all of us are...the wanting need to be with you...I only wished for her to not seek intimate relations with you if they was not genuine."

Velouria's ears perked up as she started to piece together why Azura may have been here in the first place and wrapped her arms around Corrin protectively while glaring over at Azura. "...So that is why Corrin has been hiding up here for the past few days...everyone keeps bullying her into doing stuff with them. We-Well miss Azura, you may be like an aunt to me but I won't allow you to take my special treasure! Sh-She is mine!" Corrin blushed at the woman's protective words as she was held tightly against the wolfskin. It was an odd sensation having someone a few years younger than yourself protecting you with such ferocity, someone who still acted like a child in some ways but found herself enjoying every moment of it as she felt herself leaning into the wolfskin, her head leaning against the woman's shoulder as she smiled slightly, gazing up at Azura who seemed to be furrowing her brow at the statement.

"H-Huh? You and Corrin are...in a relationship? Does Keaton and Charlotte know about this? When did this happen Are you only saying these things because of the bite?" Azura started demanding answers to her many questions. Corrin shook her head. "Velouria and Selkie don't seem to be affected Azura...in fact, they haven't been acting odd in the least. According to Odin's theory the bites only seem to have affect on people who are married or have kids of their own, these two didn't fall into that category so maybe it is true. To answer your other questions, no we are not exactly in a relationship...yet. I promised her after the war I would be willing to give us a chance to be together when everything hopefully starts to go back to normal."

Velouria smirked confidently while moving her arms to wrap around Corrin's shoulders, holding the woman tightly against her. "See? She is all mine and nobody else can have her! Not even you aunt Azura." The wolfskin smiled while leaning into her lover, Corrin giggling at the affection while brushing a hand up the hooded woman's back. Azura scoffed and turned around, looking back over her shoulder. "We-Well I am happy for you two...I only wish for you the best. I should probably try and help Odin find a cure for this plague...the sooner we sort this out the better it will be for all of us." Azura tried to contain herself. Corrin smiled. "Yeah I certainly can't wait for all of this to be over. If you need any help Azura, I will try my best to do what I can...if I can somehow help from my tree house anyway." Azura smirked under her veil and turned her head forward. "I will let you know if I can think of anything. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day. Farewell." Azura waved before exiting the room.

Corrin released a sigh of content while reaching up to play with some of Velouria's hair. "Well..that went better than expected. I was for sure she was going to pounce on me like everyone else but I guess it is Azura we are talking about after all. Also I must admit...I love how protective you was of me back there. If this is anything to look forward to in our future than...heehee I can't wait!" The princess giggled and snuggled up to the wolfskin who was blushing furiously now, rubbing a hand down the princess's back. "R-Right...well..I can't let anyone take away my most precious treasure. I won't allow anyone to take you away." Velouria spoke confidently as Corrin hummed contently while leaning her full weight into the girl's side. "Mmnn...I don't know about you but I feel like going back to sleep...would you mind staying here with me? You know...to continue protecting me?" Corrin hopefully spoke. Velouria nodded and the two fell back down on the bed, snuggling up close before both of them slowly surrendered to the pull of sleep.

xx

Three days have passed since the encounter with Selkie and Velouria and so far, with the wolfskin's help, she had remained safe for the time being. Velouria was unfortunately taken away from her for the day to help Keaton try and keep his wife in control, apparently Charlotte wasn't handling the side effects very well and nearly destroyed the whole kitchen yesterday over her morning muffin being too hard or something. The princess stretched as she got up from her bed, still completely nude. She had woken up naked so many times after sex that it had started to become normal for her and oddly enough more comfortable. A knock at the door made her jump slightly and instantly felt dread settle in. In her desperate hopes, she wished for it to be Odin claiming he found some miracle cure just in time to save her from this madness.

"Corrin are you awake? It's me, Azura, I was hoping we could speak. I believe we may have found a lead to securing a cure for the bite. Could you let me in to discuss?" That sounded like bait if she ever heard it before but Azura had her chance to pounce on her when Velouria was there but she choose not to. Also when Corrin spoke to her last she seemed to be dealing with it fine, despite both being married and having kids. The princess huffed and got up, deciding she may as well have some trust in her best friend and sauntered over to the door with her blanket covering herself just to be on the safe side. Corrin unlocked the door and pulled it open, revealing Azura in the same outfit as before. "...Ah so it seems you really must have just woken up then. Forgive me if I woke you?" Corrin smiled and shook her head, stepping back slightly. "No I woke up a while ago, please come in."

Azura did so and much unexpectingly Oboro followed in right behind her with a sinister grin on the spear masters face as she slammed and locked the door behind her. "Ob-Oboro? What is she doing here Azura?! I thought you said.." Azura giggled. "Right about the cure...listen Corrin I do sincerely apologize for lying to you about this and I feel terrible putting you in this position but...my need for you is too strong. I have tried to battle against my feelings but...whenever I think of you I feel so warm and...alive. I fear I must finally accept my feelings...please forgive me for what needs to be done. Oboro will you tie her up?"

Corrin gasped and back away, the spear master grinning sadistically as she pulled a ring of rope and string behind her back and tossed it over on the bed. Corrin felt the fear start to sink in, Velouria wasn't here to save her this time and even Azura, her best friend was about to rape her just like everyone else so far. Corrin cursed under her breath and tried to run past back to the door but felt Oboro's incredibly strong arms wrap around her and lifted the princess up easily off the ground. "Ob-Oboro please! I thought we was friends! You have Benny right? Why me?" Corrin pleaded while trying to free herself before she felt the woman toss her on the bed, peeling the protective blanket from her body and tossed it to the floor.

Corrin squeaked as Oboro wasted no time in straddling the princess, grabbing her flailing arms and holding her wrists down on the bed before using one hand to start wrapping the rope around the royal's wrist and tied it to the bed frame. The hoshidan proceeded to repeat this process with all of Corrin wrists and ankles until she was completely tied up and spread apart. "...There we go. All done! I do hope you enjoy Azura's little outfit I made for her. It's pretty cute don't you think? She wanted it made specifically for you...how sweet of her right?" Oboro giggled while reaching her hands down to Corrin's breasts, enveloping them in her grasp while squeezing and rubbing her thumbs over the hardening nipples, giving them a light pinch.

Corrin whimpered as her chest was played with, feeling Oboro's delicate hands and finger tips teasing her peaks made her sex quiver in excitement despite her current predicament. The princess couldn't help but look up and glance over Azura's outfit. The closer she looked, the more clear it was to her that the fabric the dancer wore was completely see through and Azura was certainly not wearing anything under the garment. Azura climbed onto the bed slowly and started pulling up on her dress until it rose just above her perfect oval shaped ass and reached to rub her hand under Corrin's thigh, pushing up to raise her leg up some. Azura proceeded to lean back and cross her legs around Corrin's own until she felt her moist sex brush up against the princess's own.

Corrin gasped in surprise as she felt a pair of wet lips brush against her nethers and Oboro took the opportunity to shove her tongue down her throat, lapping and coiling her tongue around the princess's own appendage, lewdly sucking the saliva from it with quiet slurps. Corrin tried to protest but cried out as she felt the professional dancer start gyrating her hips and grinding their pussies together roughly, the friction between them made Corrin whimper pathetically against Oboro's lips, her hands squeezing the sheets of the bed as her hips started to go along with the movements of their own accord. Azura began moaning quietly but soon started to get louder with each movement she made, the new sensations obviously taking it's toll on the dancer as both their clits pressed against one another with such intensity that Corrin's tongue was lulling out from her mouth, leaving it wide open for Oboro to play with in her conquest of dominating the princess's mouth.

Corrin wasn't able to withstand the intense pleasure for long as she felt the pressure building beneath her naval once again as the orgasmic waves started to pulse and quake throughout her body like a shockwave. Her hips instantly shot up as she felt the pressure finally reach it's breaking point as she came. Hard. Oboro was all too happy to mask those whimpering moans of ecstasy with her own mouth, shoving her tongue down Corrin's exposed throat as the princess rode out the orgasm as her and Azura both collapsed onto to bed. Oboro however was far from done and reached into the back of her pocket to pull out a piece of parchment and Corrin felt like she knew exactly what it was.

"...Heh well I'm glad to see you two had fun but I still haven't had mine yet! Thanks to Nyx here I think we can take things to a new level here..." The spear master spoke confidently as she started to recite the incantation and Corrin cursed under her breath, trying to wiggle free from the restraints until she felt her body changing once again. "N-Noooo! Ahhh!" Corrin squealed as her cock and heavy sack was unleashed and Azura gazed upon the monster in shock. Oboro instantly hopped off Corrin and started to shred off her armor and clothes, leaving them in a small pile beside the bed as she climbed over the beast. Oboro gripped the shaft of the beast and lined it up with her dripping sex, Azura gazing up at her with a jealous frown as she guided the tip past her vulva. "Fu-Fuuucck! It's so big..."

Oboro bit down on her lower lip as she slowly started to work more of the meat inside her as Azura leaned forward, gripping the lower half of the shaft and started to lick along the veiny length, inquisitively tasting the new cock as her tongue lapped and coiled along the rod and even cleaned off the juices that leaked down from Oboro's sex. Corrin's eyes rolled back as she felt a whole new level of mind-fucking pleasure. Her cock pulsed and twitched from the contact as Azura reached down to grab a hold of her sack, massaging it gently before pulling away from the cock as Oboro started to suck nearly all the length into her pussy, her moaning becoming increasingly louder while doing so. Since her access to the juicy meat was denied, she decided to take advantage of something equally as desirable and ducked her head down to lap her tongue across Corrin's dripping folds.

Corrin whined and whimpered loudly at the affection, Azura sucking at her clit and feeling the tongue plunging itself deep into her wet canal drove her crazy. All the princess could see was the hazy image of Oboro's breasts bouncing up and down rapidly as she was impaling herself on the princess's new cock like a sex craved mad woman. It didn't take long before Corrin reached her second climax and felt herself nearly explode, Oboro gasping in surprise as she felt a surge of hot liquid filling up her womb and Azura's eyes widening as she slurped the liquid from Corrin's pussy happily, gulping it down. Oboro released a heavy and content sigh as she relaxed on that monster of a cock, wiggling her ass against that sack underneath teasingly as her tight canal sucked and drained Corrin of every last drop of cum.

Oboro giggled as she looked back at Azura with a snicker, the spear masters face completely flushed from the savage fucking she just recieved. "Heh...wouldn't it be ironic if I became pregnant with the heir of a princess of Nohr? Who would have thought..." Oboro sighed in content before Azura smirked. "Yes that would be given your history with them...however, I feel like I too should be the one to bear Corrin's heir. Me and her have been through so much together, I would be honored if given the chance." Azura spoke in her lustful haze as both girls looked down at the defeated, mind-fucked Corrin who was too busy trying to see striaght to pay attention to the girls. Oboro and Azura laid on the bed, flat on their stomachs as they both wrapped their hands around Corrin's still twitching rod. "Well...I guess for that to happen we need more cum...don't we Corrin?" Oboro teased while starting to stroke violently on the cock, Azura doing the same on the lower half as Corrin started to make noises once again.

"P-Please! No more...ahhnn...I can't..mmnnn...take much more...ahh!" Corrin gasped as she felt someone's finger being shoved inside her ass, the sudden pain of her hole being penetrated sent her eyes wide open and hips arching as her hole squeezed down on that invading finger as it wiggled it's way deeper inside her, the princess grunting and groaning in pain as it did so. Azura giggled at the reaction and started to fuck that hole with her finger, thrusting it roughly enough to emit lewd flapping noises. Oboro decided to sneak a two fingers past Corrin's vulva and hooked up in a beckoning motion inside her, causing the princess's voice to raise an octave or two. With both her holes being filled and thrusted into, adding the two hands jerking her incredibly sensistive cock off was enough to send the princess into a convulsive state. The woman lost the ability to form coherent words and simply groaned and moaned loudly as she could, nearly being muffled by the fapping of skin and lewd mouths slurping at the tip of her cock.

Corrin couldn't hold back the third and final orgasm from wreaking havoc through out her already sore body, the two female's savage conquest completed as Corrin's cock unloaded the last few surges of cum left inside her body. Oboro and Azura each caught a mouthful before pointing the twitching cock towards Corrin's body, squirting loads of cum all over her own stomach, breasts, and face. The two girls giggled at the display and started licking all over Corrin's puling cock, sucking and lapping the last bit of cum from it and gulped it all down their greedy throats before climbing up the bed, each girl snuggling into Corrin's side as Azura licked and nibbled at the princess's ear lobe before whispering into it. "...Nobody can satisfy you like I can...not even Velouria. You belong to me and me alone..." Corrin's eyes fell shut after listening to her conqueror's victory speech, her mind and body completely exhausted as she fell asleep instantly.

Oboro smiled and moved back down the sleeping woman's form and started untying the princess, all the while Azura started cleaning the cum off of Corrin's body and face with her tongue, lapping it all up before the spear master could finish completely untying her. Once she was finished, Oboro fell back on the bed and glanced over at Azura, their eyes moving back to that cock. "...Still thirsty?" The spear master asked with a grin. "Do I need to answer that?" Azura returned as they both glanced back at the cock, both of them nodding in silent agreement as they both leaned their heads back down to the rod. The room filled with lewd slurping and sucking throughout the rest of the night, drinking as much cum as their bellies could hold.


	6. A Cure Discovered Part 1

"TIIIIIIIMBEEEEER!" A voice rang out. The group of men, still on their quest to figure out about this bug bite curse, followed a few hints towards the Bottomless Canyon.

"Must you...every time...Arthur?" Takumi groaned, tapping his foot. The two of them, as well as Azama, Keaton, Benny, and Laslow were back out in the world, trying to find the source of the bug scourge. Word around the fort that the girls were getting more and more pushy and...to say the least...'demanding' of Princess Corrin.

"But what else am I to say, Sir Takumi?" Arthur replied, looking at the archer. "If I was to crush you with one of these trees, do you understand how the fair women ba-"

"Yes yes yes...we know Arthur..now cut the crap and cut open the tree!" Azama demanded.

"...very well!" Arthur laughed, seeing the angry look through Azama's closed eyes. The fighter took his axe, and with a number of hefty swings, started to split through the rotting timber.

"...are we absolutely sure that they're here...?" Laslow asked. "We went through about seven Deep Realms, and talked to almost every alchemist, dark mage, witch, diviner...heck, everything in the nearby towns. The only lead we have is that there are bugs here."

"Do we have any other leads?" Keaton chuckled. "Besides! You got my nose and sense of smell! Would I ever steer you wrongly, mainly in this time of need?"

"Yes you would!" The other five men barked at the wolfman.

"You want treats and treasures! Charlotte's been using you like a lapdog to find Corrin!" Benny snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa..relax there, buddy. Least my woman doesn't hate where I was born." The demi-human replied.

"Excuse me?!"

"Guys! Guys!" Lazlow chimed in, getting between the wolf and the knight. "Look...tensions are high because...let's face it...no sex in about a month now. Just..hold on a bit longer! We find the bugs, we find the cure, we get our wives and our sex back." The womanizer struggled to say between pushing the two men back. "...little help?!"

"...no thanks. Fighting's not my thing." Azama chuckled. "Now if you got HURT...then yes, I can help." He finished with a hearty laugh.

Takumi sighed, looking at the sight. "Listen to Laslow, he's right. Just calm down, relax...and we can get our wives back." the archer informed them, seeing the small fight break down, the dancer letting out a sigh of relief.

"The culprits!" Arthur exclaimed, diving through the other five men. He dug into the dirt from the full lunge, his hands cupped around something.

"Did ya find something?!" Azama hurried over, grabbing a glass jar from his pouch. "Hands up, curly top! Hands up!" He ordered, seeing the fighter lift his hands carefully, the monk opened the jar, and readied the container. "On three...one..." He started counting, and on the third count, the fighter dropped the, now apparent, two bugs, into the jar as Azama capped it off as quickly as he could.

"Victory!" The fighter cheered, getting up from the dirt. "We have finally apprehended those villainous insects and now we can fi-"

"We knoooooow." The other men said in unison.

"We get them to Odin and Hayato, now." Takumi ordered. "Just make sure they stay safe, we don't know if we can find any more..."

–

"So..these are the bugs..." Odin mulled to himself. Still sore from the drop from the tree house, the male kept his special tome next to him at all times.

"Yup. We found them near the Bottomless Canyon. So...they might be from..." Laslow started, seeing Odin nod. The dark mage kept the two bugs separate, watching them both.

One was much smaller than the other, and from the six man expedition group, the smaller one was constantly crawling around the larger one. The smaller, and assumably male insect, had a striking similarity between a common worker ant, a spider, and a beetle. A hard shell covered a set of wings, a set of tiny pincers on each of it's six legs, as well another pincer equipped as a weapon, which...for it's size, could hurt something smaller or a bit larger. Odin grabbed a few empty notebooks, charcoal sticks, and a number of utensils to study this odd insect.

"This...has to be a male. Bugs and such, the males tend to be, they latch on to their mate and breed that way." the dark mage made his shot in the dark. He kept the bug sealed tight in the jar, only a few needle sized holes poked through the top for air, thanks to Benny able to grab some sewing materials from the scheming Oboro. "But...hm...two sectioned bodies...pincers, wings and a shell." he started, turning his attention to the female bug.

"Four times the size..." He started. The obviously larger, and still winged bug, bounced around the jar, trying to escape. A proboscis was attached to it's face, wings looking like that of a moth's, with a somewhat fuzzy body as well. Six double jointed legs ended in a small pad jutted out from it's thorax, and a naked abdomen, save for the fuzz that covered it.

"It's...moving..." The dark mage muttered, looking at the female. "...I think this bug is...pregnant to say the least. I doubt that's the word, but at this point. I don't care."

"I get what you mean." Laslow sighed. "Should we get Lady Elise and Lord Leo to test out with these bugs?"

"...get me Lady Corrin." The dark mage said. "And take Ophelia and Soleil with you. Tell them to act enthralled with Lady Corrin if they meet any other women, and then...I hate to say it...knock the crazy girls out."

"..with what?! What if it's Charlotte?! O-or Peri?!" Laslow panicked.

"Put that love aside for now...cause until ya do, Selena ain't coming back to bed with you, that way, Laslow." the dark mage sighed. "We fought wars...how many battles? We can shrug off any kind of wound."

"Mn..fine, I'll get them. But why our kids?" The mercenary asked.

"Simple. Soleil loves women, and Ophelia will tag along if we tell her something...so they're the best two to use." Odin replied. "Sorry to throw your daughter out to the sharks."

"She's a big girl..she'll be fine."

–

"K...Kagero..." Corrin whimpered into a pillow. Even with her window now fixed, and even more reinforced to prevent more people getting thrown out of it, the kunoichi was able to sneak her way inside the Dragon Princess' room.

"Now, now...please relax." The black haired woman giggled. With one hand pushing down on Corrin's back, keeping her face down into her pillows, Kagero kept the white haired princess' ass sticking straight in the air, her fingers skillfully feeling around Corrin's wet womanhood. "See? I told you I could help you relax. I know about the body much better than those other girls...I wish I could have stopped Oboro and Azura...you have marks on your arms and legs from that twine." She sighed a bit, continuing with her fingers, two fiddling around the wet folds, the other two simply tracing and teasing the other lips.

"B..but I don't need this...!" Corrin squealed, her back arching as Kagero started to move deeper, her fingers grazing against a few sensitive spots.

"...I found theeeem." the kunoichi sang, smirking. Taking the time, Kagero muttered Nyx's curse, hearing the dragon princess groan out, as once again, her 'Yato' was equipped.

"N..no Kagero. I'm begging you...please...n-no moooooore!" The dragon princess bit down on her pillow, the sudden movement of Kagero's fingers were starting to get the better of her. Unfortunately for Corrin, her cries fell on deaf ears. With a sudden thrust into her, the white haired princess yelped out a muffled moan, feeling the digits slide out, only to be replaced by the sudden thrust of Kagero's wet tongue happily and hungrily dancing and pressing against the wet walls of Corrin's pussy.

Kagero knew Corrin couldn't fight back. Pressure point knowledge was a powerful thing, able to keep Corrin as she was for quite some time. The kunoichi thought it was time to finally dig into her meal, savoring the sweet taste that enveloped her tongue, happily drinking up the juices as they oozed out. Taking a hand, Kagero wrapped her fingers against Corrin's hanging erection, stroking her quickly as her thumb rolled around and rubbed her testicles.

Corrin's body quivered, her womanhood twitching against Kagero's tongue, and her erection being toyed with. Her whimpering and moaning grew louder with each thrust of the attacking woman's tongue. The dragon princess was beginning to get used to getting assaulted like this, and she didn't know if that was good or bad, but her mind pushed it towards the 'horrible' side.

The kunoichi continued with her tongue, thrusting it against her walls, and flicking it in and out of her dripping pussy, until the pleasure grew to be too much. The white haired woman's body twitched before a powerful orgasm ripped through her, Kagero quickly leaving her open mouth against the dragon princess' entrance to drink down the initial flow of quim. "Mmn..such a delicious treat." Kagero licked her lips, lapping up the stray juices that oozed out gently from Corrin's dripping sex. "I want more...and from the big, hard rod in my hand...I want that too." She chuckled, a dark idea brewing in her mind.

The dragon princess whimpered again, until a knocking rang at the door. Her eyes darted over, a mix of dread, joy, fear, and hope raged in her mind.

"...Laaaady Cooooorrin!" Soleil chimed out. "Can Ophelia and I come in? We have a question!"

And with that, all of Corrin;s hope vanished. The girl hunter and her friend. The dragon princess sighed mentally and was ready to accept her fate.

Kagero stayed quiet, listening. She slowly got up from the bed, walking over to the door as gently as she could. "Excuse me...Lady Corrin is asleep." She finally spoke up, unlocking the door. "I'm afraid I'll have to a-"

As soon as the door's lock as taken off, the door was bashed off it's hinges by the female mercenary shouldering through it. "Ow...damn...door..." She grunted, seeing Kagero stagger back a few steps from the blow.

"W...what are y..!" the kunoichi was cut off, this time by the force of a hard covered tome being flung at her face. A loud 'crack!' was heard as it connected, a thud soon followed as Kagero fell onto the floor, knocked out.

"Thank you, dear father!" Ophelia giggled as she hurried in, grabbing the book. "..g-good gods..she's naked...!"

"Yes...Ophi. You know what's happening..." Soleil said, walking to Corrin, but keeping her eyes off her body.

"..t...t-thank...you..." the white haired female panted out before falling into a deep sleep. It wasn't just that one orgasm, Kagero was teasing the poor girl for some time before she was saved, the feeling of being so close to orgasm, then having it taken away by Kagero simply stopping.

–

"So she's dressed, cleaned up, and safe for now."

"Mhmm...you didn't look, did you?"

"I-I have respect! I'm not going to ogle the body of the Princess!...jeeeez Ophi!"

Corrin opened her eyes slowly, feeling the weight of her clothing, and a thick blanket over her. "..where..."

"Oh! Lady Corrin! You have awoke!" Ophelia spoke up. "We have brought you to safety, and I, Ophelia Dusk, shall keep you safe!"

"...she knows who you are." Soleil groaned. "Father told us to go to your room, and beat up whoever was there to get you here safe and sound."

Corrin sat up, looking around the dimly lit room. "...is...is it night?" She seen the two young girls nod their heads.

"Almost the middle of night." The dark mage said. "We're under Daddy's private room."

"...Odin had this under here the whole time and didn't tell me?!" Corrin growled.

"He needed to make sure he could keep you safe!" Soleil added in to try and calm Corrin. "And...besides, they found the bugs that were causing this. And Odin and Hayato are studying them, so maybe we can finally cure this epidemic and save your ass...no..pun intended."

Corrin sighed, lying back down on the stray bed. It wasn't what she was used to, but...safety was more important than comfort now. "I...I hope..."


	7. Chapter 7

The past few days had been somewhat calm for the princess after she had been hiding out in this secret lair Odin found somehow. The only visitors she got really was Soleil and Ophelia and those visits was only to check on her. Velouria however had decided she was going to stay and protect her lover the best she could, which in her terms of protect, was sleeping with her and cuddling non-stop. This morning however things started to take a turn for the worst when she noticed an unfamiliar scent in the room that was brushing up against her side. Corrin awoke abruptly as she felt something fluffy brush across her upper lip and leapt upwards on the bed, knocking over a pouting Selkie.

"Youch! Geez...How come Velouria here gets to come in and snuggle with you all the time but when I stop by you are always so mean to me. This time you -have- to play with me! Miss Charlotte said if I brought her to you then I could play all I want!" The kitsune snickered and to Corrin's horror, no second later did she the stomping of boots slowly make their way down the stairs, thundering thumps on each wooden step. The psychotic blonde warrior grinned a very sadistic smile now that she had the princess all to herself with nowhere to run. Corrin quickly turned to the other side of the bed to wake up Velouria but only to make matters worse, she wasn't there. "Oh if your looking for your little girlfriend, she went to go help out her daddy with something about the cure so that means we have you all to ourself hehe~"

Corrin quickly tried to get out of bed but the surprisingly strong kitsune arms pushed her back down on the bed, leaving her to wiggle around and squirm but ultimately it was of no use. Selkie nonchalantly climbed on top of her while Charlotte walked over and simply observed for now, letting the kitsune shred the princess's night clothes off like they was nothing more than a few strands of cloth. Selkie's rough hands groped Corrin's tender and soft breast, kneading and squeezing those lumps of flesh as the princess beneath whimpered in protest, trying to push the playful kitsune off. "S-Selkie! This is not the type of play that is appropiate...it's reserved for two people who are in love with each other...it can't happen like this." She tried to reason but apparently it wasn't enough to persuade the fox as she continued to massage those tender breasts.

"You are so big! Hehe wow! They're so soft too. No wonder Velouria loves to snuggle with you so much, you have two big pillows to sleep on. Not to mention they are also very fun to play with as well~" The kitsune chipped while Corrin started to surrender to the kneading, leaving her only to bite down on her lower lip to conceal any moans that may slip out. Charlotte apparently decided it was time to act and walked over to the squirming female and knelt down on the bed, forcing Corrin's legs apart. The princess yelped out in surprise at both her legs being spread as well as a wet mouth covering her left nipple and felt twin fangs bite into her aerola. Corrin released a mixture of a pained grunt and mewl as she felt her nipple being bitten and sucked at the same time. Charlotte seemed to be enjoying the reaction and made her own move by slipping a finger across the princess's sex.

Corrin hated this. Just one day without getting raped would have been nice however it seems nobody was going to give her any rest for the time being. Especially Charlotte. "What's wrong princess? I thought you loved being handled so...skillfully." The bipolar blonde giggled before toying with the princess's clit, flicking it and even going as far as pulling on the little nub. Corrin figured with all this pleasure she would have eventually just became numb to it but her body didn't seem to share that idea. The dragon's body was fluttering with pleasure and she could not stop herself from releasing a reluctant moan which only further increase Selkie and Charlotte's actions.

As Selkie seemed to help herself to Corrin's breasts, Charlotte seemed to focus on the nether regions by flicking her tongue across the princess's pussy, letting her tongue swiish that clit around in her mouth while using her fingers to begin thrusting inside, a little deeper each time. Corrin mewled and arched her back, unable to prevent herself from feeling the climax soon approaching. Without anyway to fight back, she simply laid there and allowed it all to happen, she was powerless with these emotions and even if she tried to resist, it was pointless. At least they weren't using the spell this time.

With a few more fluid motion of Charlotte's tongue and Selkie's skillful tongue, the defeated princess simply could not hold out any more and released a cry of ecstasy while throwing her back up in an arc as she came violently, her whole body pulsating with the waves of orgasm. Charlotte gave a surprise squeak but none the less licked it all up. Selkie pulled away from Corrin's left nipple with a soft plop and giggled. "What was all that noise about? Did we hurt you or something?"

Corrin would facepalm if her limbs were able but unfortunantly they were nothing more than jelly at the moment. Before her relentless assault could continue however, the door bursted open with a cloaked man spinning into the room. "Begone vermin! For I am Odin- Oh dear gods my eyes!" A very flushed Odin looked away and instantly covered his eyes and turned away. "I-I didn't know it had progressed this far...erm...leave this place at once, fiends, for I will have to act!" The man tried to speak bravely but instantly jumped when the bed creaked as Charlotte stood up, visibly angry.

"Why you...disrupting my private time with princess Corrin after days of searching?! I'll teach you to mess with me fool!" Charlotte roared before chasing down the now screaming man up the stairs and Corrin used this moment to escape. With Selkie playfully following the two up the stairs to watch, the princess ran and snuck behind them and darted out from the secret compartment and out towards the tree house, all while shamelessly covering herself with a small blanket with her face matching the color of Leo's tomatos. Prey the gods she hoped nobodoy would happen to notice along the way.


End file.
